love lifts us up
by lillypad123
Summary: true love springes between the most unlikelyest teenagers, pottter and evans. ut can their love survive even through the hardest times?
1. Chapter 1

Lilly sat alone in her room. It was past midnight and there was no one awake in the house accepts for her. The room was almost black and the only light was from a flickering street lamp outside in the street. Privet drive. The most boring place in the history of places. Boring houses that all matched. Boring lawns all evenly cut. Boring people who never stepped out of line. Ever.

Lilly glanced out the window; the lamp was starting to bug her now what could she do? She had to keep her self from falling asleep at all costs! What if he came? What would she do? If she was asleep when he showed up…well nobody really knows what he might do. No, she had to stay awake.

The clock by her bed ticked on until finally at 01:45 the glass pan slid open and a boy stepped inside. His eyes wandered about the room and then his gaze fell on Lilly. He walked over to her bed and stroked one of the many soft curls that flowed from her head. Her face was like an angles but he was slightly upset to see the look of worry and tiredness around her eyes, even though they were closed. She had at last fallen in to an uneasy sleep and was wincing.

The boy grew anxious and wondered weather to wake her. As she wriggled about she began to sweat and mutter thing, but he couldn't hear what she was saying. Suddenly she let out a howl of pain1 she sounded like she had been ripped in two! She was crying with such agony as the boy shook her violently screaming her name.

"LILLY! PLEASE WAKE UP! I NEED YOU TO WAKE UP! PLEASE…" shouted the boy, tears streaming down from his eyes, his face white.

Lilly immediately sat up crying so hard and clinging to the boy.

"HE killed them James! HE KILLED THEM IN THEIR SLEEP! How could they know! I LET THEM DIE! I COULDENT SAVE THEM!" she wailed, holding him closer still. "It wasn't my fault!"

"I thought you were dead!" he whispered "you're going to get through this Lilly. They would have wanted that. You know they would."

"But why them? Why not-"she started.

"Don't you dare say why not you! You have to be strong Lilly. Death is only a passing." He said. He had stopped crying and was looking straight into her brilliant green eyes. She looked back and for the first time in months she felt warm and safe.

"It's really you. I am so sorry James."


	2. Chapter 2 a sorry apoligy

As the trains engine began to start up steam bellowed from the funnel. Crowds of students inside scattered around trying to find empty compartments, and were laughing merrily with there friends about things they did over the summer. All accept one.

Lilly was not smiling. Her head was hung and her eyes were fixed on the ground. She didn't say a word as her mates picked out a compartment or answer when they asked her how the summer had been. They obviously hadn't heard thee news.

"So," said Netesa, turning to Lilly "are you going to tell us what's up of not?" but Lilly didn't speak. Instead she just turned away so they couldn't see the silent tears trickling down her cheeks. Eventually she found her voice,

"My parents…" she started, but she couldn't carry on. Words just couldn't describe how she felt. She tried again but burst into tears.

"Oh Lilly, what's wrong? Are you ok? Are they ok?" asked lissy, but even as she said it she knew. "Lilly…are your parents…?" she didn't finish the sentence.

Slowly Lilly nodded her head and looked up at them all. She gave a weak smile and then said,

"Death is only a passing, right?" her voice was soft a clam. The girls looked at each other and hugged her.

"Your right Hun. They better were they are. No doubt about it!" said Netesa.

"Yer, I me-" she started but stopped as the compartment door slid open. There stood a tall, handsome, dark haired boy dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt. His eyes were dark brown and behind a pair of wired glasses. His hands were in his pockets and he didn't look up at them when he spoke.

"Erm…Lilly, can I have a word please?" he asked gruffly, now shuffling his feet from side to side. Lilly stood up and followed him to an empty compartment. When they were inside James took her hand in his.

"Lilly," he said "I just want you to know, that I'm sorry about what happened in the summer."

"No James. It's me who should be saying sorry. I know I scared you, I was just so afraid. I keep getting nightmares…" her voice trailed off and the tears welled up in her eyes again. "I mean I didn't know…I can't help…I hear them screaming…and my sister wont speak to me …I have no one James, no one." She looked up at him, almost as frightened as that night. James just looked at her. He desperately wanted to reach out to her and tell her that he knew. He knew what it was like. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, and always had. But how could he. How could she love him? Hadn't she always made sure he knew how much she hated him? Yet even as he looked at her he saw such yearning in her crystal eyes.

"Lilly…I… I wan you to know something," he started looking out the window, blushing slightly.

"Yes?" said Lilly.

"I want you to know that I…I…I 'm here for you," he said quickly, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Oh." Said Lilly, looking slightly put out. But then had she expected him to proclaim his love to her or something? Why would James potter, the most popular boy in school love her? But then she just couldn't believe that was all he wanted to say, why wouldn't he look at her?


End file.
